153
Adult Female (SEE BEAR 39) Year First Identified: 2009 as a subadult Offspring Of: Not known at this time Known Litters of Cubs: 1 (2016 Three Spring Cubs) Darting Attempts: 153 was successfully darted in 2017 by Ranger Michael Saxton PLEASE NOTE: IN 2017 BEAR MONITORING STAFF CAME TO BELIEVE THAT THIS BEAR THAT WAS IDENTIFIED AS 153 IS ACTUALLY BEAR 39 . 39 AND 153 ARE NOW BELIEVED TO BE THE SAME BEAR. 39'S PAGE OF THE 2018 BEARS OF BROOKS RIVER BOOK STATES: "Previously, this bear was misnumbered as bear #153. They are now thought to be the same bear." Identification: 153 is a small female with a dark blond coat and a prominent shoulder hump. She has a faint stripe of darker fur across her back. Her large round ears are the same color as her body. Like 132, she has an inverted V or chevron pattern of fur on her forehead. 'Distinctive Behaviors: 153 will fish in the riffles area and near Brooks Falls, but is not large enough to consistently occupy the best fishing spots. 153 also appears tolerant of people on the wildlife viewing platforms. As of 2016, 153 had not been officially observed in the fall. She was not officially observed in 2016. 'Life History:' 153 is a young adult bear. Because she had not been observed with cubs prior to 2017 and ranks faily low in the bear hierarchy, she often patroled the river unnoticed by many bear watchers. '2009:' Add here '2010:' 'July 2010:' 153 PIC 2010.07.xx 2017 BoBr PG 41.JPG|153 July 2010 NPS photo 153 PIC 2010.07.xx 2017 BoBr PG 41 02.JPG|153 July 2010 NPS photo '2011:' Add here '2012:' 'July 2012:' 153 PIC 2012.07.xx 2017 BoBr PG 41.JPG|153 July 2012 NPS photo '2013:' 'July 2013:' 153 PIC 2013.07.xx 2017 BoBr PG 41.JPG|153 July 2013 NPS photo '2014:' Add here '2015:' In 2015, 153 was classified as a young adult female. 'July 2015:' 153 PIC 2015.07.xx 2017 BoBr PG 41.JPG|153 July 2015 NPS photo 153 PIC 2015.07.xx 2017 BoBr PG 41 02.JPG|153 July 2015 NPS photo 153 PIC 2015.07.xx 2017 BoBr PG 41 03.JPG|153 July 2015 NPS photo '2016:' 153 was included in the 2016 edition of the Bears of Brooks River book in the adult female ssection on page 37. This was the first time 153 appeared in any edition of the Bears of Brooks River book. 153 INFO 2016 BEARS OF BROOKS BOOK PAGE 37.JPG|153's page in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book (page 37) 153 was observed in fall of 2016 with 3 spring cubs, but was mis-identified at that time as 171. 'October 2016:' 2016.10.03: 153 with her 3 spring cubs video by Erie (PLEASE NOTE: 153 was observed in fall of 2016 with 3 spring cubs, but was mis-identified at that time as 171): 2016.10.21: ' 153 with her 3 spring cubs video by Melissa Freels (PLEASE NOTE: 153 was observed in fall of 2016 with 3 spring cubs, but was mis-identified at that time as 171): 153 with her 3 spring cubs video by Martina (PLEASE NOTE: 153 was observed in fall of 2013 with 3 spring cubs, but was mis-identified at that time as 171): '2017: 153 was included in the 2017 edition of the Bears of Brooks River book in the adult female section on page 41. 153 INFO 2017 BoBr PG 41.png|153's page from the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book (page 41) 153 and her 3 yearlings can be seen in this 2017 video by Karen Perry from the 1:32 - 1:50 mark. The 2017 date(s) this video was captured is not known to us: Sometime on or before July 27, 2017 park visitor Geoffrey Glassner capture this video of 153 and her 3 yearlings sleeping under a tree: 'July 2017:' 2017.07.04: 153 PIC 2017.07.04 w 3 YEARLINGS GREENRIVER 01.jpg|153 with her 3 yearlings July 4, 2017 snapshots by GreenRiver 153 PIC 2017.07.04 w 3 YEARLINGS GREENRIVER 02.jpg|153 with her 3 yearlings July 4, 2017 snapshots by GreenRiver 153 and her 3 yearlings (not 171) are the main focus of this video by Cheryl Burnside. 402 can also be seen fishing the lip and 634 Popeye is the boar fishing below the falls between the jacuzzi and the far pool. It is possible the 634's presence below the falls is what was displacing 153 from fishing in the far pool when she and the cubs retreated to the top of the falls.: 2017.07.06 21:59: Park visitor and cam viewer, Truman Everts observed and photographed 153 and her 3 yearlings on the south bank, just about 25 meters west of Ranger Leslie's bear monitoring stand (you can actually see a gray leg of it in the upper left hand corner of the 2nd photo): '''''Pleease request Truman's permission prior to using his photos! '' 153 PIC 2017.07.06 21.59 w 3 YEARLINGS TRUMAN EVERTS POSTED 2018.06.05 16.59.jpg|153 with 3 yearlings July 6, 2017 21:59 by Truman Everts 153 PIC 2017.07.06 21.59 w 3 YEARLINGS TRUMAN EVERTS POSTED 2018.06.05 17.20.jpg|153 with 2 of 3 yearlings July 6, 2017 21:59 by Truman Everts '' 2017.07.14: 153 with her 3 yearlings in the Lower Brooks River area video by Victoria White: 2017.07.16 - 2017.07.18: 153 and her 3 yearlings are seen from 3:54-4:55 in this Graham Bloye video , mid July, 2017. At 4:22 you can see one of the cubs with porcupine quills in it's right front paw. The cub was noted by Rangers to be without any limp a few days later. 2017.07.23: 153 with her 3 yearlings video captured just past the treehouse on the evening of 07/23/2017 by Scammin Scammin: 153 with her 3 yearlings from the riffles platform video captured by Scammin Scammin or JstDucky: 153 family gourp video by Susan Tunstall: 2017.07.25: ''' 153 and her 3 yearlings in the far pool with adult male 603, 153 tells 603 to back off. Shanpshots by GreenRiver: 153 PIC 2017.07.25 w 3 YEARLINGS & 603 GREENRIVER POSTED 2018.02.22 01.jpg|153 and her 3 yearlings in the far pool with adult male 603 July 25, 2017 snapshot by GreenRiver 153 PIC 2017.07.25 w 3 YEARLINGS & 603 GREENRIVER POSTED 2018.02.22 02.jpg|153 and her 3 yearlings in the far pool with adult male 603 July 25, 2017 snapshot by GreenRiver 153 PIC 2017.07.25 w 3 YEARLINGS & 603 GREENRIVER POSTED 2018.02.22 03.jpg|153 and her 3 yearlings in the far pool with adult male 603 July 25, 2017 snapshot by GreenRiver 153 says to 603 "and just one more thing" approximately 0:47 into this video by Cheryl Burnside: 153 and her 3 yearlings Juergen's gif '''2017.07.26: 153 with her 3 yearlings, one of the yearlings successfully fishing independently video by Cheryl Burnside: 2017.07.30: 153 and her 3 yearlings Juergen's gif 'August 2017:' 2017.08.04: 153 family group and 128 Grazer family group interaction Juergen's gif '2018:' Add here 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Litters of Cubs:' '2016:' 3 Spring Cubs ~ 1st known litter. When 153 was observed with her 3 spring cubs in fall of 2016, she was originally mis-identified as 171. '2017:' 3 Yearlings ~ 1st known litter When last observed in 2017, 153 was still caring for all three of these offspring. 'Known Relatives:' Not known at this time 'Darting Attempts:' '2016:' There we no darting attempts (successful or unsuccessful) of 153 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016. 153 was not officially observed by bear monitoring staff in 2016. '2017:' 153 was successfully darted in 2017. Category:Bear Book